It is known to fabricate multiple layers of metal conductors embedded in a dielectric layer and supported by a previous dielectric layer for connecting the conductors to various electrical components such as semiconductors. However, it is extremely desirable to avoid differences in thickness between the metal and the dielectric insulator in each of the layers. Failure to do this results in progressively larger steps occurring at the metal-dielectric edges as the number of layers increase. That is, it is desirable that planarization of each of the layers be achieved for each metal/dielectric layer.
The present invention is directed to a method of planarization utilizing an anodic aluminum dielectric in conjunction with a plated metal conductor to achieve planarization for each metal/anodic aluminum layer.